After this past year
by violet120
Summary: SPOILERS FROM CH418- It had been over a year since their last encounter together, but this isn't what he expected as he and Happy looked at the wall of news clippings and strings,the guilt was overwhelming not only had he left...but so did everyone else, was she lonely all this time? was there anyway to fix this, to make Lucy happy again? One-shot


**Hey guys Violet120 here with a quick one-shot I wrote based on chapter 418 – so if you haven't read it yet than there will be spoilers ok.**

**So this is based on Natsu's and Lucy's reuninon after a year and how Lucy reacts to it. This was written within 2hr 30min which is one of my fastest times yet and also doesn't have the time that I usually take with planning so I do apolgise if it isn't the best since this fic was more of a instant good idea must write now rather than a good idea, plan than write, but I hope you enjoy it none the less**

***EDIT fixed capital letters and spelling thanks for the reviews pointing out the problem I do apologise **

**Remember SPOILERS for ch418**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

They both stared at each other after giving their initial greetings both unsure what to do next neither of them were expecting this, suddenly there eye contact was broken as more wizards rushed towards the intruding fire mage, frantic Natsu shot a quick glance at Lucy, after this unexpected encounter the thrill of the challenge was gone and now he wanted nothing to do but join his best friend recounting all his exciting stories from the past year as well as hear her's but unfortunately his position did not allow for it. Catching the message from his look, Lucy nodded as she turned to Happy whispering in a fast pace in his ear, the exceed nodded before flying towards the fire mage who relayed her message after witnessing Natsu and Happy turning and fleeing towards the exit she soon departed herself, grabbing one of the many guild flags from the hallways that had thankfully escaped the idiot's melting heat she quickly wrapped it around herself as makeshift clothing before running out of the arena fighting against the crowds of people.

Several minutes had passed as the blonde finally reached her destination, leaning over as she panted slightly from her run, after a few moments she looked up and couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips as she took in her surroundings. It was the square where Natsu, Happy and herself had spent the day when they first arrived in Crocus over a year ago. Although parts of the area had yet to be fully repaired from the damage by the dragons she could still make out and remember every little bit such as by that fountain was where they were given flower rings, and just over in the currently closed stall was where Happy tried to take some fish and...and..Lucy looked down at the ground her smile fading as all those feelings she hidden from the past year began to resurfaced as the memories of all the fun times everyone had together flashed through her brain from their first official mission, creating a team, stealing the s-class mission to the ridiculous guild all out brawls, their rowdiness, blowing every little thing out of proportion all the fun times, happy times the good and even the bad and sad times they were all...gone along with her guild and her friends. She could feel the tears starting to form as everything came back but suddenly she was interrupted by two voices in the distance.

'Lucccccyyy'

'Lushhhiee'

Said girl barely had anytime to react as a two bodies one large and firm the other small and furry slammed into her almost causing her to stumble backwards thankfully she was able to steady herself.

'Lucy it's been so long, wow your hair gotten much longer, so has mine' A gruff voice spoke looking upwards Lucy so that smile...that one that has always made her feel better cause it was his smile but this time instead all she felt was rage as she pushed the two off of her and stepped backwards away from them

'Lucy?' Natsu questioned in confusion at his partner's reaction and the way she was acting now, a frown formed on both him and Happys faces as the blonde fisted her hands and shook her head back and forward.

'Stop just stop' Lucy spoke still avoiding eye contact as she lifted her hand up in a stop formation, before taking a deep breath.

'What makes you think that both of you can just up and leave like that with just a freaking letter' Her tone was sharp and harsh causing both males to flinch, as guilt began to show.

'But Lushy' Happy started.

'No, no buts I mean what were you thinking, yea sure a lot of stuff happened during the fight with Tartoras and everyone was affected personally but you can't leave with just a letter, what you couldn't be bothered telling me in person at least that would have made it easier' Lucy stopped as she felt her resolve disappear before continuing in a much more swollen tone '...it would have made everything much easier, having an idea about where you two where and what you were doing, least i'm able to keep track of everyone else but it was like you two were just...gone and it was just so...lonely' she whispered the last part softly as she placed her hand over her face trying to hide her tears.

Those last words may have been barely spoken but Natsu still heard them and honestly he didn't know what to say neither did Happy, but they both knew the mere word "sorry" no matter how much meaning it carried will never be enough, looking at his blonde partner he was so surprised truthfully he did expect something similar to this but never did he think his Lucy would look so...so broken and it was all his fault. Not knowing what to do he decided to act on instinct and lightly grasped her wrist before pulling her into his embrace as Happy gently placed himself on her head tail wrapping around the back of her head. Surprisingly Lucy allowed herself to melt into Natsu's embrace.

'I know its not enough but i'm sorry, I guess we were both to scared to tell you and your always writing letters to your mum, that and when Gildarts left the letter for the guild and Cana didn't seem to upset so I guess we thought...it would be ok...but' He trailed off as he looked down at Lucy who was now quietly sobbing against his chest.

'But we were just being stupid' Happy finished looking saddened.

'Your not leaving after this again right' the celestial mage spoke softly needing to know.

'Not without you again' He calmly replieded looking at the girl in his arms before looking at Happy. It was moments such as these that he missed just being together the three of them, travelling and training this last year just hadnt seem as fun without their blond weirdo by there side and was rather dull as times.

'Promise' her voice was now soft and a lot calmer.

''Promise' both Natsu and Happy spoke in unison.

'Ok'

they stayed there for a few minutes more just enjoying one another's company and warmth however soon Lucy began to shuffle causing Happy to lose balance thus flying of her head as she pushed herself away from the fire mage.

'Holy crap you stink' she yelled looking at the the pinkette in minor disgust.

'Well we haven't exactly had a proper shower in a while' He smirked rubbing the back of his head feeling relief as things felt normal like the way they were beforehand. sighing Lucy looked the two.

'I guess you can use my shower, since my place isn't far from here' She offered looking towards the direction of her new apartment.

'Natsuuuu somethings happened to Lucy she thinks that Magolia and Crocus and close' Happy snickered.

'Yea Luce did you forget where we were' Natsu joked along with the exceed.

'Shut up you two no I didnt forget in fact I live here now' She snapped back as the two looked confused.

'But wouldn't that make it hard to reach the guild everyday' Natsu asked causing the editor to freeze in her spot eye's wide.

'Lucy?' Natsu frowned at her reaction.

'you..you don't know' she whispered sitting on the ledge of a garden.

'What do you mean, Lucy whats wrong' Natsu walked to her side making direct eye contact.

'Natsu….master….after tartoras...he...' She couldnt bring herself to say it.

'Lucy what happened' His tone was a mixture of being stern and nervous.

'Master disbanded the guild….everyone went thier own way' she whispered while Natsu and Happy visible froze.

'what..WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN' Natsu shouted his shock turning into anger 'WHY THE HELL WOULD GRAMPS DO THAT' he continued he wanted it to be a lie but Lucy doesn't lie no matter what and one look at her sitting on the ledge looking at him sadness and something he dreaded fear evident in her face, it was true wasn't it. 'Dammit, why' his tone much softer as he sank to the ground.

'He said it was getting too dangerous and Fairy tail was becoming a target and that it'll be safer for us and everyone if we' she paused 'disappeared for a while, and it was announced a few days after you and Happy left'. Neither Natsu nor Happy could respond what could they say it was already said and done, and they haven't been there. 'C'mon we should get going' Lucy sighed getting up and began walking 'My apartment is this way' her tone was low and sadden as she looked at the two before continuing, the footsteps behind her telling her that they were following her.

'So why did you move here' Natsu finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

'Jason gave me a job at sorcerer weekly as an editor which has its headquarters here, and the place i'm at is cheaper but it is smaller though' the mage answered.

'What about Erza, ice princess, wendy and everyone else' He questioned

'and Charle' Happy added. Lucy stopped walking momentarily before continuing but they still noticed.

'Umm I think Erza somewhere in the south helping one of the cities that was attacked during Tartoras, ummm Gray is with Juvia training a few towns over last I heard and Wendy and Charle is helping out Alzack and Bisca with a small shop they opened I can't remember where though' She answered in a far off tone before continuing their silent journey. While Natsu and Happy watch her feeling uncertain something about the way she answered the question it seemed so unspecific as if she was avoiding details and the way she had been talking her tone seemed so off and different in fact the whole way shes been acting since meeting has been different from her usual cheery self the Lucy they remember, what had happened since they left to cause this, it can't be their fault right? they really hoped this wasn't because of them. Fortunately or unfortunately their unspoken question was soon answered as they arrived at Lucy's apartment.

'Well here it is' Lucy spoke trying to sound cheery as she unlocked the door and entered the apartment. 'As I said earlier it is a lot smaller but still good, I guess..anyway i'm just going to go change cause some idiot' she paused sending a look at her partner 'melted my shirt, so i'll be back in a second' she finished before walking to a small room. at first Natsu didn't know what to do, this apartment was so different from her last one it didn't feel as homely.

'Natsu' Happy whispered breaking the slayer's thought.

'Yea'

'Look' the blue exceed stated as he pointed a shaky paw towards one of the walls, frowning Natsu turned his attention to where his friend was pointing but a part of him wished he didnt for the wall was covered with news clippings of everyone from the guild and what looked like wool connecting bits with others, he saw articles on everyone he asked about and was basically the same as what Lucy said, He also noticed that some of the dates where older than others meaning that the reality was Lucy didnt know where they were and was doing her hardest to at least know where they were, the worse was the note stating

'Still nothing on Natsu and Happy'

he swallowed this, this was why Lucy seemed so different everyone was gone, he was gone and she didn't know where anyone was.

'Ok the bath should be ready try not to…' Lucy spoke as she entered the room but stopped as she saw her two best friend staring at the wall, panic began to fill her as for one blissful moment she had forgotten it was even there 'no' she whispered.

'Lucy what is this' Natsu could barely speak, he knew what this was but for some reason he had to hear it.

'It's ummm stuff about everyone and where they are' she admitted.

'I see' He continued staring at the wall, feeling the growing tension and not knowing how to act Happy decided that right now it was best to leave this to Natsu and headed towards the bathroom. 'why' Natsu spoke again.

'Because maybe it'll be easier' Was Lucy's response feeling to exhausted and to over everything to hide and lie to herself anymore 'and make the loneliness go away, but it didnt, I dont know where they are, I don't know where anyone is they all just, they all just left, I haven't seen or heard from any of them in the last year and I thought maybe if i'm at sorcerer weekly I may hear something about them or or or...' She couldnt take it anymore everything from the last year that she had been pretending didn't exist just came out and she collapsed to the floor crying.

'Lucy' Natsu quickly acted and circled his arms around her and rubbed her back.

'Sorry sorry sorry' She whispered she hated this right now she felt so weak and pathetic all this time she's been fine...right? but she knew she wasn't she missed everyone and needed them again...needed fairy tail, it was her sanctuary from everything a place where she felt like she belonged and was loved and then it was gone and she suddenly felt so lost without it.

'Luce it's ok shhh, i'm here now and I promise me and Happy will never leave again no matter what cause we're a team right and everythings always better when we're together' He pulled her away to look directly at her as he smile, this time it made her calmer.

'Ok' she nodded wiping her face 'but you still need a shower' she tried to joke but her voice cracked.

'Hahah I guess so, hey you should totally join us like that time in the hot spring' He smirk at the idea

'Ha no why you pervert idiot' Lucy sniffled letting out a small laugh.

'But Lucccccceeee' He whined

'No go bathe your stinking up the apartment' She replied her tone lighter than before.

'fine' Natsu gave in standing up before offering his hand which she gratefully took as he pulled his friend to her feet he couldn't help but glance at the wall again, looking thoughtful for a minute before speaking.

'You know Lucy, Happy and I still have a lot of jewel left enough for another adventure actually' Natsu said in a suspiciously playful tone.

'yea so' the mage questioned wiping her eyes.

'Well why don't we leave here and go find everyone together and reform the guild' He replied smiling.

'Wha but what about the reason's for disbanding us and what if some of the members don't want to go back and'

'Yea so what' He interrupted.

'Huh?'

'well we'll only take whoever wants to rejoin and if master doesn't want to reinstate the guild than we're just start our own, where you, me and Happy are the masters' He gleefully stated causing the blonde editor to laugh.

'But a guild can't have more than one master' she answered.

'Well it'll be our guild so why not' He smirk 'Plus finding everyone will be an adventure and then making our own will be an all new adventure we can have together right' Natsu smirk feeling overjoyed at his idea.

'yea.. it'll will be a brand new adventure and it'll start with the three of us, plus we get to see everyone again' Lucy's eye's looked a lot brighter as she had started to open up to Natsu's idea and was even beginning to look forward to it.

'Yea Team Natsu will resurface again' The Pinkette continued cheering as he place his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

'Arhg you still stink' Lucy complained in a half joking voice as she pushed her companion off of her.

'But Luce' Natsu whined

'No but's now go bathe already' She yelled pointing to the bathroom.

'Fine' he answered walking towards the room but stopped as he heard his name being called.

'Natsu...Thanks… for everything' Lucy spoke looking at him with a grateful expression

'Anything for you Luce' He grinned feeling unusually joyous as well as a small blush which mirrored on Lucy's as the two embarrassedly looked away

* * *

'Natsu you're too closed' Lucy complained.

'no the bed just too small' The slayer whined as he shuffled trying a different position.

'Shut up and stop complaining you're lucky i'm letting you share the bed for tonight ONLY' She stated firmly.

'Both of you be quiet i was sleeping' Happy whined from the foot of the bed before curling up again. causing the two to for some reason to blush before Natsu shifted again which resulted with him on his side and Lucy facing his chest.

'To close' She whispered panic

'But it's comfy?' he asked. Lucy hesitated before answering

'Yea' she looked away

'Good, night luce' he smiled

'wait' Lucy spoke before nervously entwining their hands 'so ummm i know that you're you know really here' She excused her action .

'Of course' Natsu replied feeling as nervous about their hands but he brought them to his chest anyway.

'Night Natsu'

'Night Lucy' he replied smiling.

their new adventure together to reform the guild was only just starting in more ways than one.

* * *

**And that's it hope you all enjoy it and like it, please let me know what you think **

**Hopefully little light will be updated in a few days**

**Until next time **

**Violet120**

**Thank you**


End file.
